Porco Rosso
, , , , , , |laenge=92 Minuten |alter=FSK 12 / PG - Children |einnahme=34,1 Mio. US$ |bewertung=8/10ANN: 8,12/10 mit 2.395 Stimmen - imdb: 7,8/10 mit 51.716 Stimmen - MAL: 8,03/10 mit 51.907 Stimmen - RT: 87% mit 45.092 Stimmen. |jap=紅の豚, Kurenai no Buta |eng=Porco Rosso |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: بوركو روسو *Armenisch: Պորքո Ռոսսո *Aserbaidschanisch: Porko Rosso *Bulgarisch: Порко Росо *Chinesisch: 飛天紅豬俠 (Hong Kong), Âng Ti (Min Nan), 紅豬 (Taiwan) *Dänisch: Porco Rosso - Den Flyvende Gris *Finnisch: Porco Rosso *Französisch: Porco Rosso *Georgisch: ალისფერი ღორი *Griechisch: Οι αερομαχίες του Πόρκο Ρόσο *Italienisch: Porco Rosso *Japanisch: 紅の豚 (Kurenai no Buta) *Katalanisch: Porco Rosso *Koreanisch: 붉은돼지 *Kroatisch: Porco Rosso *Litauisch: Porco Rosso *Malaiisch: Filem Porco Rosso *Niederländisch: Porco Rosso *Norwegisch: Porco Rosso *Persisch: پورکو روسو *Polnisch: Szkarłatny pilot *Portugiesisch: Porco Rosso - O Último Herói Romântico *Russisch: Порко Росо *Sardisch: Porco Rosso *Schwedisch: Porco Rosso *Spansich: Porco Rosso *Thailändisch: พอร์โค รอสโซ สลัดอากาศประจัญบาน *Tschechisch: Porco Rosso *Türkisch: Kırmızı Kanatlar *Ungarisch: Porco Rosso - A mesterpilóta *Ukrainisch: Порко Росо |deutschland=18. September 2006 |österreich=18. September 2006 |schweiz=18. September 2006 |usa=22. Februar 2005 |japan=18. Juli 1992 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=c }}Porco Rosso '''ist ein Film des Studio Ghiblis mit dem Protagonisten Marco Pagot, der auch unter den Namen '''Porco Rosso bekannt ist. In Deutschland erschien der Film unter dem Titel Pòrco Rósso beim Verleiher Universum Anime. Der Film erhielt beim 1992 den Großen Animations-Preis und wurde in der Kategorie Beste Filmmusik ausgezeichnet. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Marco Pagot ist ein Heldenpilot der Italienische Luftwaffe aus dem ersten Weltkrieg. Er kämpft tapfer für die Liebe, für das Geld und für die Ehre. Madame Gina macht sich schreckliche Sorgen um ihn, nicht weil er für Geld Luftpiraten jagt, sondern weil die Geheimpolizei der Faschisten ihn beobachtet. Denn er hat seinem Heimatland den Rücken gekehrt. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Gang-boss.jpg|Capo / Boss der Mamma Aiuto Curtis.jpg|Donald Curtis Fio-org.jpg|Fio Pr.jpg|Marco Pagot / Porco Rosso Synchronisation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Dieter Memel.jpg|Dieter Memel Frank Röth.jpg|Frank Röth Marieke_Oeffinger.jpg|Marieke Oeffinger Matthias-klie.jpg|Matthias Klie Titel Der Originaltitel Kurenai no Buta bedeutet rotfarbiges Schwein. In den meisten Ländern ist der Film unter den Namen Porco Rosso bekannt, der Titel des gleichnamigen Films von Telly Savalas. In diesem Film kommt der Charakter Kojak vor, der als Vorlage für Marco Pagot dient. Produktion Der Film sollte ursprünglich in Kroatien spielen und ein Kurzfilm für werden. Vorlage des Films ist Hayao Miyazakis Manga The Age of the Flying Boat (jap. 飛行艇時代, Hikoutei Jidai). Inspirationen Viele Orte und Charaketre wurden von realen Orten und Personen inspiriert. So wurde Marcos Freund Ferrari nach dem Designer Carlo Ferrarin benannt, der für die Firma Caproni arbeitet. Er entwarf auch den Jet , dessen Aussehen mit der von Fios Jet ähnlich ist. Auch andere Charaktere erhielten auf ähnliche Weise ihren Namen wie Marco, Curtis und Bellini. Fortsetzung Im August 2010 plante Hayao Miyazaki, laut Cut Magazine, eine Fortsetzung des Films. Der Titel sollte Porco Rosso: The Last Sortie lauten. Miyazaki verriet, dass der Film im spanischen Bürgerkrieg spiele und dass er sich auf einen männlichen Hauptcharakter konzentriere, nachdem er viele Filmen mit weiblichen Charaktern hatteMiyazaki Developing Porco Rosso: The Last Sortie (eng.), 30.08.2013. Es ist jedoch unklar, wer die Regie übernimmt, da Miyazaki nach seiner Arbeit an Wie der Wind sich hebt zurückgetreten ist. Sein letzter Film erschien 2013 und hat ebenfalls als Thema Flugzeug. Erfolge Der Film gewann drei Auszeichnungen: *''Mainichi Film Concours 1993'' an Hayao Miyazaki für den besten Animationsfilm *''Mainichi Film Concours 1993'' an Joe Hisaishi für die beste Filmmusik (Seishun dendekedekedeke) *''Nikkan Sports Film Awards - Ishihara Yujiro Award 1992'' Veröffentlichungen → Siehe auch The Art of Porco Rosso Erstausstrahlungen DVD und Blu-Ray Geschichtlicher Hintergrund Während der Produktion des Films kam es erneut zu einem Vorfall in den n. Daher entschied sich Hayao Miyazaki, dem Film eine politische Dimension zu geben. Die Handlung des Films spielt gegen Ende der 20er Jahre im adraitischen Meer. Dies zeigt auch der Auftritt der Geheimpolizei der Faschisten, die 1927 gegründet wurde. Zu Filmbeginn liest Marco eine Zeitung aus dem Jahr 1929. In Doburoku sagt ein Waffenhändler zu Marco Pagot, dass ein möglicher Regierungswechsel bevorsteht. Das ist ein Hinweis auf den . Dementsprechend tragen die Soldaten auch die typischen in Schwarz, Blau und Grün. Wie andere europäische Länder leidet Italien an den Folgen des ersten Weltkrieges. Daher sind die Söhne von Herrn Piccolo ausgereist, um im Ausland Arbeit zu finden. Es ist nicht bekannt, an welchem Ort sich die Handlung abspielt. Die Orte sind von kroatischen Gegenden inspiriert, wie Marcos Versteck oder die Stadt Doburoku. Im Film werden reale Orte erwähnt, wie z. B. Mailand. Marco Pagot war ein italienischer Held aus dem ersten Weltkrieg. In der Rückblende kämpft er gegen österreich-ungarische Piloten. Easter Eggs thumb|Folgore thumb|Pensione Ghibli Zu Filmbeginn sieht man den Einleitungstext, der in die Geschichte einführt wie bei den -Filmen. Es erscheinen mehrere, verschieden sprachige Texte, ganz unten findet sich die deutsche Version. Neuer Motor Als Porco den Motor von Piccolo sieht, sagt er "Folgore". Das ist Italienisch und heißt Donnerwetter. Auf dem Motor steht Ghibli. Verfolgungsjagd Als Porco mit Fio in einem Truck fährt, sieht man am rechten Fenster das Banner des Verleihhauses Pensione Ghibli. Revolver thumb Die Luftpiraten überraschen den Helden in seinem versteck. Zwei der -Luftpiraten verwenden den Webley-Revolver, welcher auch von Muska aus dem Film Das Schloss im Himmel verwendet wurde. Filmfehler Anzahl der Kinder Zu Beginn des Films entführt die Luftpiratenbande Mamma Aiuto Schulmädchen. Marco konnte die Geiseln befreien. Schaut man sich die beiden letzten Bilder an (folgt im nächsten Abschnitt) und zählt die Kinder, ist die Differenz von drei Kindern bemerkbar. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Kinder sich durch Zellteilung vermehrt haben oder drei Kinder haben sich als blinde Passagiere ans Bord geschlichen. Schauen wir doch die Szene genauer an: Zuerst werden drei Mädchen auf das Flugzeug Dabohaze geladen. Dann fragt ein Luftpirat seinen Anführer Capo, ob er weitere 15 Mädchen auf das Flugzeug laden soll. Nachdem Marco sie aus der Hand der Luftpiraten befreit hat, springen die Mädchen alle ins Wasser und sammeln sich in einem Rettungsring. Hier sind 15 Mädchen zu sehen. es ist möglich, dass drei Kinder sich dahinter befinden, da auf dem Ring kein Platz mehr ist. In der nächsten Szene machen es sich die Kinder auf Marcos Flugzeug Savoia S.21 gemütlich. Hier sind 18 Kinder. Es sind insgesamt 18 Kinder. Die Szene mit dem Rettungsring ist verwirrend und gilt daher als Filmfehler. Pr-f1-1.jpg|Drei Kinder werden in das Flugzeug geladen. Pr-f1-2.jpg|Auf dem Rettungsring sind 15 Kinder. Pr-f1-3.jpg|18 Kinder toben auf dem Flugzeug herum. Zeitungsartikel Sprachen zu beherrschen ist eine schwierige Angelegenheit. So findet man im Film einige falschgeschriebene Wörter der italienischen Sprache. Im Hotel Adriano lesen die Luftpiraten diese Zeitung: center|300px Korrekt heißt es: Il gruppo "Mamma Aiuto" nei guai. In der Zeitung hat sich ein weiterer Fehler eingeschlichen: Le bambine sano e sa... Auf dem Weg nach Mailand liest Marco im Zug diesen Zeitungsartikel: center|300px Korrekt heißt es: Il Porcellino Rosso, vivo o''' morto? In der Piccolo S.P.A. sitzen Marco und Herr Piccolo in einem Büro. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, über Herr Piccolos Kopf steht ein Schild: center|300px Korrekt: Non si '''fa credito. Es kann auch an der ungeübten Handschrift liegen oder es handelt sich hier um einen Dialekt. Shell-Logo thumb Nachdem Marco von Mailand zurückgekehrt ist, informiert er sich in der Bar Frigos über Neuigkeiten. Außen hängt ein Shell-Logo aus dem Jahr 1971 bis 1995. Die Handlung des Films spielt gegen Ende der 20er Jahre. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass das Logo aus der Zukunft stammt. Amerikanische Flagge thumb Gegen Ende des Films fliegen Marco und Curtis über die Köpfe der Zuschauer. Dabei wird eine amerikanische Flagge sichtbar, die 11 Streifen und 20 Sterne besitzt. Diese Flagge hat es nie in die Geschichtsbücher geschafft bzw. sie existiert so nicht. Möglich ist, dass die Flagge ein anderes Land präsentiert oder die Luftpiraten waren zu faul, die Flagge richtig zu malen. Soundtrack Das Album wurde am 22.07.1992 von Tokuma veröffentlicht. Die Musik ist von Joe Hisaishi. Das Ending Toki niwa Mukashi no Hanashi o wurde von Tokiko Katou geschrieben und gesungen. Arrangiert hat Youko Kanno. #"The Wind of Time (When a Human Can Be a Human)" – 2:50 #"MAMMAIUTO" – 1:21 #"Addio!" – 0:37 #"The Bygone Days" – 2:16 #"A Sepia-Coloured Picture" – 0:47 #"Serbia March" – 1:03 #"Flying Boatmen" – 2:36 #"Doom (Cloud Trap)" – 1:23 #"Porco e Bella" – 1:06 #"Fio-Seventeen" – 2:04 #"The Women of Piccolo" – 2:04 #"Friend" – 3:04 #"Partnership" – 2:28 #"Madness (Flight)" – 2:39 #"To the Adriatic Sea" – 1:50 #"In Search of the Distant Era" – 2:18 #"Love at First Sight in the Wildness" – 1:11 #"At the End of Summer" – 1:26 #"Lost Spirit" – 4:11 #"Dog Fight" – 2:10 #"Porco e Bella (Ending)" – 2:35 #"The Time of Cherries" (von Tokiko Kato gesungen) – 2:52 #"Once in a While, Talk of the Old Days" '' (Toki niwa Mukashi no Hanashi o) – 3:56'' thumb|center|600px Mediathek Galerie → Weitere Bilder Fio.jpg Dinner.jpg Pr1.jpg Pr2.jpg Pr3.jpg Pr-land.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Madness by Joe Hisaishi (PIano) thumb|center|335px|Ending Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) News *ANN (eng.) *Ghibliworld (dt.) Review *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *cereality.net (dt.) *Oliverdsw (dt.) *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Einzelnachweise en:Porco Rosso es:Porco Rosso ja:紅の豚 it:Porco Rosso Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime